


Secrets and Lies

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Caleb Sucks, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, The Hollywood Ghost Club (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: Sam has some things to tell Reggie.
Relationships: Reggie Peters/ Original Male Character
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some drama. 
> 
> Slight Cursing

Secrets and Lies

Kelsey Lyons

“Hello Samuel.” Sam looked over his shoulder at Reggie’s sleeping figure and pushed the visitor into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

“What do you want Caleb?” Sam stepped into the hallway as the tall sinister smile turned into a sigh then a sarcastic pout, then turned back into his smile. That was the normal reaction whenever he showed up to collect. Fake disappointment, but he didn’t care, which is why he had people to do this for him. This, however, was personal.

“It’s time to cash in Samuel.” Sam racked his brain for anything he could owe the tall mysterious man, until it clicked. Life in LA had never been easy for Sam. When he first got off the bus he had nowhere to go, until Caleb showed up. Out of nowhere, he might add.

“What do you mean cash in?” This was the first time he had seen the man since he got away from his club, when his time was over.

“That tiny favor you owe, I’m cashing in. I need you to do something for me.” Sam rolled his eyes. Why does want turn into need when you are powerful? Caleb always wants something. He never needs anything he can’t get himself; money is great that way and add power to that it’s a gold mine.

“What.” Sam kept an ear out for any moving around from Reggie on the other side of the door. He didn’t need to hear this. He shouldn’t be dragged into it.

“Get me Luke Patterson.” That didn’t sound good. Anything Caleb said never sounded good, unless he’s trying to sell you something in the form of ‘helping’. It’s more like trapping.

“What do you want with Luke?” The fear of Caleb sinking his teeth into one of his friends flowed through him. It was something Sam was trying to protect them from. Hell, that was something that Ray tried to protect them from. He needed to talk to Ray.

“That is none of your concern. You just need to bring Luke to the club tonight, 8 o’clock, the booth.”

“That’s it?” That couldn’t have been it, things were never that simple with Caleb Covington. There must be more.

“For now.” The sinister smile was back.

“If I don’t.” Sam crossed his arms, challenging Caleb. No one had the courage to challenge the mysterious man, Reggie filled him with a new confidence he didn’t know he had.

“Then there will be consequences, see you at 8 Samuel.” The way he said his name sent chills down Sam’s spine. Caleb turned to leave but turned to give Sam one last smile.

“Oh, and Sam? Come alone and tell no one. I don’t need your little boy toy messing things up.” All the color drained from Sam’s face. Of course, Caleb knew about Reggie. Caleb knew everything. Sam needed to see Ray, and fast, before anyone gets hurt.

Reggie was up, in the kitchen when Sam walked back into the apartment.

“Who was that?” Reggie asked pulling orange juice from the fridge to pour a glass for his boyfriend. It had become a routine; Reggie missed the routine. Sam avoided his eyes taking a sip to clear his dried throat.

“Landlord, they’re turning the water off for a couple of hours. Wanted to make sure I knew, so there weren’t any surprises.” Sam dropped a kiss to the top of Reggie’s head. That was the first lie he had ever told his boyfriend. It wasn’t really a lie. Caleb did own the building, he owned almost everything. He just wasn’t talking about the water. “Hey, listen, I gotta head down to _Rose_ really quick. Are you going to be ok by yourself for a little bit?” Sam put his glass in the sink brushing his hand against Reggie’s waist. Reggie rolled his pulling eggs out of the fridge to make breakfast. He wasn’t a child; he can be alone.

“Yes dad.” Reggie said, and that word went right down south for Sam, but that was for another time. He had something to do. Sam quickly grabbed his keys and wallet, before properly kissing Reggie good morning.

“I’ll see you later…. love you.” Reggie looked at his retreating back. He sensed something was off. Reggie prided himself on knowing the ins and outs of Sam Carmichael. There was something he wasn’t telling him.

Sam was a little panicked when he entered _Rose._ Ray was behind the bar collecting receipts when he looked up and greeted Sam with a smile.

“Hey, Reggie did great last night, sales were up.” Sam nodded and sat down in front of the older man. He had concern written all over his face as he ran his hands through his hair. 

“What’s up Sam?”

“I got a visitor this morning.” Ray looked at the intensity in Sam’s eyes and nodded. He poured him a shot, and Sam quickly downed it, the burn making it real. “He wants Luke.” Ray took a sharp breath. Luke was special, to him and especially Julie. He couldn’t get sucked in.

“Why?” Ray asked, and Sam glared at Ray. He knows how this works. Caleb doesn’t say why. He just demands it. “Right stupid question.”

“He told me to bring Luke to the club tonight.” Sam reached over and grabbed the bottle filling his glass more. “I don’t want to, but I think I have to Ray.”

“You don’t have to do anything Sam. You got out.” Sam looked up at the older man and ran his hand through his hair then looked through Ray. He did get out, but the thing with Caleb is you’re never truly out.

“It’s ok to be angry, you’re allowed to be upset about what happened to you.” Ray didn’t know everything. Ray didn’t know about the dark alleys or the late-night meet ups. Sam shook his head and took one more shot when they heard sound of the door opening. Sam glared when he saw Willie’s long hair and jacket turn the corner. It didn’t connect when Sam first met Willie, his hair was shorter and he was a lot younger then, but they used to work together. Willie hasn’t gotten out yet. Maybe Willie won’t ever get out, but Alex is slowly changing his mind on a lot of things.

“Hey Willie, Alex isn’t here yet.” Ray said, and Willie gave Ray a quick smile before zeroing his eyes on Sam.

“Thanks Ray, but I’m here for Sam. Can we talk?” Sam glared back and raised his eyebrow. He didn’t want to talk to Willie, he should have expected it though. Sam nod his head over to the stage before taking another shot.

“What did he not trust that I would do it? He had to send backup.” Sam climbed onto the empty stage, and Willie rang his hands together. He looked shifty, looking around making sure there weren’t any prying ears. Alex couldn’t know about any of this.

“No, I’m telling you to NOT take Luke to the club tonight. You don’t know what Caleb is planning.”

“And you do?” Sam found it hard to believe that Caleb Covington would tell Willie his plan. He doesn’t look like the highest up in the ranks. “What did he tell you?”

“Nothing, he doesn’t tell anyone anything, but I can see when a pattern is about to form. I can see that he is getting sick of Trevor Wilson and wants some fresh blood.” Working for Caleb wasn’t Willie’s first choice when he graduated from high school, but Caleb can sell anything. Hell, Caleb owns almost everything.

“Who is Trevor Wilson?” Sam asked, but before Willie could answer it dawned on him. Bobby.

“I’m just warning you Sam. You can’t drag Luke into this.” Sam glared at Willie. What stake did he have in all of this?

“Why do you care so much about Luke all of the sudden?” Sam remembered Willie from the weekend he visited Reggie on tour. He was wrapped around Alex almost the whole time, he never paid any attention to Luke.

“I care about Alex.” That’s what it was about Alex, but what does Alex have to do with it? “If Caleb gets his hands into Luke then I can guarantee he’s going to get Luke to recruit Alex and then Reggie and soon Sunset Curve will be back, but under Caleb’s control. Do you want that to happen? Do you really want Bobby to work with Reggie again? Do you really want Caleb to know Reggie?” It was a low blow throwing Reggie into the conversation and Sam clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes.

“Caleb knows about Reggie.”

“Do you want him to really know Reggie. Everything about Reggie.” Willie was there during Reggie’s dark weeks. Sam rolled his eyes; Caleb would never let up.

“What do you suggest we do then, smart guy?” Sam looked at Ray, who still had his eyes on them, and then the clock behind the bar.

“I don’t know, I don’t have all the answers.” The doors to the bar opened and Reggie walked in with Luke and Alex on his tail.

“We can’t talk about this here.” Willie looked behind him and his eyes softened at the tall drummer.

“Look, I’m just warning you. Do what you got to do. I can’t stop you, but I gotta go.” Willie vanished before Alex got a chance to say hi. Sam sighed, then ran his hands through his hair again.

“Where did Willie go?” Alex questioned

“He had some errands to run, he said he’ll be back later.” Another lie. He needs to stop lying. Reggie gave him an odd look, then his eyes flashed to the shot glass and bottle that was resting on the top of the bar. Sam quickly stashed the glass in the sink and the bottle back into the slot it belongs.

“What’s been going on here?” Reggie asked. Sam just answered with a small smile.

“Nothing really, Ray was telling me how well you did behind the bar last night, we were talking about adding you into the rotation.” Reggie gave Sam an odd look. He was already in the rotation, there really is no one else that works at the small dive bar.

“That’s it?”

“Yup that’s it. You guys hungry? Let’s get breakfast I’m starving.” Sam took Reggie by the waist and all but pushed him out the door. That didn’t sit right with him. There clearly was something going on. Sam didn’t keep things from him. It didn’t make sense, but Reggie guessed that it was only fair since he kept a big part of himself hidden from the older man. Hidden from the whole world in fact.

Reggie felt the edge that Sam was on all day. Everywhere they went Sam looked everywhere but Reggie. No matter how many times Reggie tried to ask him about it, Sam would just change the subject. Reggie got fed up.

“Hey, what is going on with you today?” Reggie asked as they unpacked the groceries they got. Sam avoided his eyes and put away cereals in the cupboard where he could reach.

“What do you mean? Can you pass me the crackers?” Reggie handed him the colorful box and then turned to rest his hip on the counter. He was lying. Reggie thought they were pass not telling each other things,

“You seem kind of off today? You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Reggie crossed his arms as Sam shook his head, occupying himself in the cabinet. He knew this was coming, ever since Caleb showed up at his doorstep.

“Nothing is going on Reg. I’m fine.” Reggie rolled his eyes. His eyes followed Sam toward the drawers of take-out menus. It was Reggie’s turn to be there for someone. Reggie’s turn to help and not just be the train wreck. “What are you feeling for dinner?” It was only 3:30, too early to be thinking about dinner. Sam changed the subject again and Reggie couldn’t handle it.

“Why are you lying to me. We don’t do that.” Sam looked up and pulled his eyebrows together. That was rich coming from the bassist. Not telling someone something could be a form of lying. Sam didn’t like that. He didn’t like what Caleb was turning him into again.

“We also don’t keep things from each other Reggie.” That hit Reggie right in the chest. He didn’t keep anything from Sam. He just chose not to disclose information. They aren’t the same thing. That wasn’t fair. Reggie hadn’t been triggered in a long time. At least not as long as he was, thanks to his mother. He didn’t think it was necessary to tell Sam.

“That was a low blow.” Sam shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. It hurt every part of his body to lie, to write the smaller man’s troubles as something to just throw back in his face. That’s the thing about lying, it hurts people. “It was a big something Reggie. Something that you should have told me from the start. I could have been there for you from the start.” Another thing about covering up a lie. It brings up all types of feelings you didn’t know you had. Reggie nodded, then stood up.

“I thought we were over this, but I guess not. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t a big deal. That part of my life was over. I didn’t think it was nessca…”

“Of course, it was necessary Reggie! That type of thing doesn’t just go away. It will never just go away.” The more Sam raised his voice the smaller Reggie felt. This was a different side of Sam he’d never seen before. It was the first time Sam ever raised his voice. It was a side of Sam that he never wanted to show again. Fucking Caleb Covington, it was all his fault. Sam looked and saw the fear in Reggie’s eyes. Fear that he put there.

“Fuck…I’m sorry Reggie.” He moved to comfort Reggie, but the bassist just stepped back and shook his head. He wasn’t doing this; he wasn’t going to yell and scream. No matter how much he wanted to. Fights don’t get solved that way.

“Clearly you need to cool off or something. Fuck me for thinking that I could help you for once, but I guess not. I’ll see you later.” Reggie turned towards the door and Sam tried to stop him.

“Wait. Don’t” The door slammed before Sam could finish. That just came out of nowhere. “Fuck!” Sam knocked the takeout menus off the counter. He needed a drink or maybe something stronger.

Sam sat on the bench and ran his eyes over the crowd of skater boys. His sunglasses covered his search for the long-haired boy.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Willie slid up to him on the bench and Sam stared straight ahead, his leg bouncing against the cement.

“Are you still doing deliveries for Caleb?” She asked, and in the corner of his eyes Sam saw Willie’s shocked face.

“Yeah, why?” Willie knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to let it. Sam’s past was a rocky one and this was backsliding and fast.

“Why do you think? You got any or not?” There was edge to his voice, and Willie sucked in a breath and looked at his friends skating away. He did have some, it was deep in his cargo shorts and it was plentiful.

“You got the cash?” Willie asked, and Sam rolled his eyes pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. His tips that he saved up to surprise Reggie, well he was mad at the bassist, so this is what he’s going to spend it on.

“This enough?” Sam smirked and Willie pulled a small bag of white powder out of his shorts and slid it over to the bartender.

“Are you sure about this Sam?” Willie asked and Sam ignored him and stuffed the bag into his pocket. He stood and headed to the nearest bathroom. There was no going back now.

Sam was high on life. He floated into _Rose_ with a smile on his face and it got bigger when he saw Luke. _Target acquired._

“Luke! My man how’s it going buddy?” Sam yelled and stumbled into the bar all eyes snapping towards him. Luke was behind the bar talking to Julie and was shocked when Sam was all smiles and movements.

“Sam? You alright?” Sam rolled his eyes. Reggie was right that is an annoying question.

“What’s not to be alright about? The sun is shining, the birds are singing. I am a little thirsty though.” Julie slid a bottle over to the customer next to him, but Sam intersected it and downed the bottle. “That was good! Thanks buddy.” He clapped the stranger on the back and turned back to Luke.

“Look Luke, buddy have you ever been to the _Hollywood Ghost Club_.” Everything inside of him was screaming not to it. The white powder that was slowly moving its way through his body. Luke raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Sam was high, very ,very high. His life on the streets taught him that.

“Uh no, dude maybe you should go home sleep it off. Where’s Reggie I’m sure he can take you home.” Luke started looking around for the small bassist. Sam took both hands and placed them on either side of the guitarist’s face.

“Forget about Reggie, you and me tonight. _HGC._ What do you say?” Luke gave a worried look at Julie, and Sam now knew how annoying the small conversations they have with their eyes are. “Come on Luke! We never hang out, let’s hang out. Right now. The night is young! Let’s cease the day. You and me new best friends.” Sam tried to pull him from behind the bar, and that’s when Ray came out from the shadows.

“Ray! Convince Luke to come to the _Hollywood Ghost Club_ with me! He can leave right, Julie’s got it all covered.” Ray took a deep breath and shook his head. This was his worse fear. Sam had been doing so well, and to see what Caleb Covington could do made the older man’s blood boil.

“You know what Sam, how about we go into my office.” Ray tried to take Sam by the arm and Sam pulled it back. He didn’t need to go upstairs, he needed to take Luke to Caleb. He needs take Luke to Caleb.

“No! Luke needs to come with me. He needs to come with me.” Sam exclaimed and Luke just stared. No one, except Ray, had seen Sam like this before. He was out of control, more than when he got into a fight with Bobby. _Fucking Bobby_.

“No, Luke has to stay here. We all have to stay here.” Blood started to trickle from Sam’s nose as he tried to fight Ray off. Julie and Luke had no idea how to handle it. Luke looked around for Reggie, hoping that his best friend wasn’t here to see his boyfriend be crazy.

“No! Caleb needs Luke.” Sam said and Ray got him to move toward the office as he rattled on about what he needs to do. Julie looked at Luke, whose face had turned white. That explains it, Caleb wanted him, and he won’t take no for an answer.

“Whose Caleb?” Julie was restocking the beer and Luke shook his head. That was a story for another time.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Ray pushed Sam onto the couch that he kept in his office for this purpose.

“What the hell Sam.” Sam sat there and watched as Ray paced in front of him. Ray had the disappointed parent thing down pact. He’s been doing it for sixteen years. “How could you do this? Five years, five years of progress down the drain. Where did you even get it?” Ray asked, and Sam shrugged.

“Willie.” Ray rolled his eyes. Of course, he got it from Willie. Ray was weary when Alex met Willie, and he started to come around more. Willie was bad news, well he used to be. Ray wasn’t sure how much he’s changed. Julie speaks highly of him, so that’s a good sign. Until now. 

“Where did you get the money?”

“I was saving up for my anniversary, but it seems I screwed that up too.” Sam was a screw up, that wasn’t a secret. Ray rolled his eyes. Sam was being over dramatic. He knew Reggie, Sam didn’t screw anything up. They just needed to work it out.

“Where is Reggie?” Ray asked, and Sam rolled his eyes. He didn’t need a babysitter. He was the one who baby sat. Reggie needed him. He didn’t need Reggie.

“We had a fight. He stormed out; I don’t know where he went.”

Reggie stood at the skate park while the sun was setting. Alex said that this is where Willie hangs out. He had questions and Willie was the only one to answer them.

“Hey Reggie, what are you doing here?” Willie came out of nowhere sliding up next to Reggie taking his busted helmet off.

“What were you and Sam talking about earlier?” There was no beating around the bush. He needs to know what set Sam off. Willie sighed and looked ahead. He couldn’t tell Reggie.

“It doesn’t matter, just forget it.” Reggie couldn’t just forget it. This wasn’t something to forget. There was something bothering the man he is in love with.

“No, I’m not going to forget it. Why does everyone think I can’t handle things.” Willie groaned and looked at Reggie. He saw the intensity in Reggie’s eyes. If he was going to do this, he was going to rip the band-aid off.

“Do you know who Caleb Covington is?”

The next morning Sam carefully blinked his eyes open to find a ticked off Ray at his desk.

“Good morning sunshine.” His head was pounding as he sat up. Ray was going through paperwork and Sam’s mouth felt like the Sahara. “How are you feeling?” He didn’t look at Sam, just kept looking over his paperwork.

“What happened?” A glass of water was sitting on the table next to Ray’s small couch. Sam doesn’t remember how he got to the bar, or how he got to Ray’s office. Or where the water came from.

“Well, what’s the last thing you remember?” Ray has been through this song and dance with Sam many times. Sam racked his brain for anything that happened the last twelve hours. Reggie storming out, Sam taking his saved-up tips out of the coffee can in his closet. Sam meeting Willie at the skate park. Then it was blank. Dammit, Reggie. “You really fucked up this time, kid.” Ray finally looked up at Sam. He had dried blood under his nose, bags under his sunken eyes. It was the old Sam.

“Where is he?” Sam asked his voice horse. Ray sighed; he shouldn’t tell him. He shouldn’t tell him that Reggie’s been at the bar since midnight. That the smaller boy was worried sick about him.

“In the studio. Clean your self up before you talk to him. He doesn’t need to see this, hell no one needs to see this.”

Sam knocked on the door to the bands studio where Reggie was in his own little world. Sam looked at him. Reggie was in the zone, he bounced around as he played random notes and it made Sam’s heart break. He didn’t want to hurt Reggie. He didn’t want to pull Reggie into his old life. There was only one thing he could do.

“Hey Reggie?” The bassist turned with a smirk and placed his bass down and closed the notebook that was resting on the grand piano that Ray has had forever.

“Well look who’s alive.” He said sarcasm dripping from his tone he rested against the piano keeping space between them. He’s never seen this side of Reggie, the hardened leather jacket wearing front.

“I’m sorry.” The words fell onto loss ears and Reggie shrugged. He was hurt. It was petty, but this was a big thing to keep from someone you ‘love’.

“He says he’s sorry. About what exactly? About lying to me. About disappearing and showing up coked out of your mind?” Sam cowered; he didn’t know that Reggie knew about the drugs.

“How did you know about that? Did Luke tell you? Did Ray?” Sam asked and Reggie rolled his eyes then shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, you should have told me Sam, about everything. About your past, and Caleb. We don’t keep things from each other.” Sam rolled his eyes. This again? Clearly the not keeping things from each other went out the window a long time ago. “I could have prevented this.” Sam rolled his eyes. Everything wasn’t always about Reggie, Sam had things going on too.

“No, you couldn’t have Reggie. This would have happened eventually. You just had to push and push that’s all you do is push Reggie.” Sam slowly begun to raise his voice, and Reggie took a step back. He couldn’t get emotional. Flashbacks of his parents play in the back of his mind like a movie, but he had to stand his ground.

“Well, I’m sorry for caring about you. I’m sorry for trying to help you.” That was ironic considering that’s all Sam wanted to do when Reggie went dark.

“So, you’re allowed to help me but when I want to help you. I’m just trying to ‘fix’ you. Does that sound fair?” Sam crossed his arms and stared at Reggie. The two stared at each other and the darkness in Reggie’s eyes continued to grow.

“That’s different.”

“How? Tell me how when you help me is different then me trying to be there for you.”

“I’m not an addict.” Reggie said and that pushed Sam back. It was a big word. A word he hadn’t heard in a while. He was weak the night before, and it wasn’t fair for the man he loves to hold that against him.

“Who told you that I was an addict.” Reggie’s eyebrows pulled together and stood up straight. That wasn’t the point. Reggie rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t be there; he didn’t have the energy to fight.

“You should have told me, Sam.” Reggie moved past Sam, who stopped him.

“No, you don’t get to leave in the middle of this.” Reggie tried to move, but Sam held his own. Reggie tried hard to get past him. Sam was using his stance to his advantage. “Please just let me explain.” There was desperation in his voice, and Reggie looked up at the matching desperation in his eyes.

“Fine.” Reggie liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. Sam led Reggie to the couch and sat down. Their eyes didn’t meet. Reggie stared straight ahead, and Sam rung his hands together.

“When I moved to L.A, I didn’t know anyone. I slept on the streets for about a month before Caleb found me and offered me a job at his club.” Sam’s throat began to dry up and he coughed trying to find the right words. He didn’t like to talk about this part. “It was bartending first a couple nights a week, then he invited me to the inner circle.”

“Inner circle?” Reggie asked, and in the corner of his eye he saw Sam nod. It was where Willie was.

“Yeah, I’m surprised your friend Willie hasn’t told you about that. The inner circle were basically Caleb’s runners, drugs, alcohol, whenever someone needed to disappear, that was our job.” Reggie looked at him. Caleb sounded awful; Caleb is awful. Reggie looked down at Sam’s shaking hands and took one into his. The roughness of Reggie’s callouses calmed him down. Knowing that Reggie had been there really grounded him.

“One night, I was running this job in the valley, a real ‘Hollywood’ type party, and they invited me to join them. Caleb always said, to never say no to a customer. So, I sat down with them, and took a bump, and I felt alive. I found it anywhere I could, I was always some sort of high, whether it be drunk or high anything to have me forget what I was doing.” It’s been a while since Sam had even thought about his life before Ray found him. It felt good to get it off his chest.

“What made you stop?”

“Ray actually. Caleb heard about how talented Julie was. He thinks that anyone who has a shred of talent needs to be under his control. So, when Julie was in high school it was my job to meet with her and try to convince her to join the club after high school.” Reggie looked right up at Sam. All the worst scenarios were running through his head. Sam ran his thumb over Reggie’s knuckles and shook his head.

“Yeah, don’t worry I didn’t do it. Ray found out and told me to stay away from his daughter and then he said he recognized me from some of my deliveries. Basically, helped me clean up my act and gave me a job. So, I left the club, and I didn’t turn back.”

“But now?” Reggie asked, and Sam nodded taking a deep breath before standing up and pacing in front of Reggie. Now it was all screwed up.

“Well, he wants Sunset Curve. When he came to the apartment yesterday morning, he basically demanded that I bring him Luke. Then Willie told me that once he has Luke, he was going to try to recruit you and Alex. Since he already has Bobby.” That was bad. Reggie shook his head following the taller man with his eyes. “Now I don’t know what’s going to happen since I didn’t do what he wanted. I don’t even know what I did last night to be honest.” It wasn’t that bad, thankfully he went right to Ray.

“Well, whatever happens, I’ll be right here.” Reggie said, and Sam stopped and looked at Reggie and was shocked at the love and adoration that was swimming in his eyes.

“Really?” Well, it looks like he didn’t screw that up. Reggie smiled and stood up. He was still kind of hurt that Sam didn’t tell him this from the beginning, but they all have secrets deep down.

“Really, really” Sam pulled him into his arms and Reggie felt like he was home again, his head fit perfectly under Sam’s chin. Sam still smelled like sweat and beer, but Reggie didn’t care. He was just happy that they weren’t yelling anymore.

“I love you Reggie, and I’m so sorry.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Sam
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
